


Story idea

by Howlingblackwolf94



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dying Will Flames, Hurt Jeon Jungkook, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Protective Kim Namjoon | RM, Protective Kim Seokjin | Jin, Protective Kim Taehyung | V, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Protective Park Jimin, Sky Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingblackwolf94/pseuds/Howlingblackwolf94
Summary: I have a story idea but I'm not sure how to go about writing it. If you has any ideas for me or advice it would be greatly appreciated.





	Story idea

**Author's Note:**

> So I have an idea for a crossover that I've been thinking about for awhile but I'm not sure where to start. If you have an suggestions or ideas for me please let me know. Here's a basic outline for the story please let me know what you think.

Soul Flames are normal everyday part of life since they were discovered a few years ago. Some people will go active for any number of reasons but most commonly is when they experience a traumatic event. Soul Flames or more commonly known as Dying Will Flames are as the name states is your will manifesting itself in a physical form. There are six different types of Flames they are Sun, Rain, Storm, Lightning, Mist, Cloud, and the most important one that is the home to the other flame types is the Sky.

BTS is just leaving their last schedule for the day to go home. Everyone was really tired and ready to eat then go to sleep for the night. Little did anyone know that their peaceful evening was about to come to an abrupt end. Jin, Yoongi, and Namjoon were walking together towards the van while JHope, Jimin, and Taehyung walked in front of them. Jungkook was walking backwards in front everyone talking to them. Jungkook asked "Can we watch a movie while we eat dinner?" Jin started to open his mouth to reply but didn't get word out when everything unexpectedly went to hell.

 

 

While they had been walking towards the van they didn't notice that they were being watched. A guy had started to walk towards them while they were all focused on each other that they didn't notice him until he had already grabbed Jungkook. Jungkook was shocked when he felt arms go around him suddenly especially since all of his hyungs were all in front of him. Jungkook yelped and tried to get away but froze when he felt something get pressed to his side that his eyes go wide. It happened so fast that the others could only shout out "Jungkook!!" When they realized what was happening. They tried to get to Jungkook but stopped when the guy holding him pressed a knife into their maknae's side. The guy holding Jungkook suddenly started to talk "Hello boys here's what we're going to do now. If you want the kid to not get hurt your going to do exactly what I say and hand over any valuables you have on you like your phones and wallet's am I understood?" All the guys could do at the moment was nod their heads showing they understood. The guy started to talk again "Good now your all going to one by one bring everything to me and place it all in front of the kid." Slowly one by one they brought their stuff and placed them in front of Jungkook.

 

 

 

When they did that they tried to send reassuring looks to Jungkook who was shaking in fear while tears ran down his face. It was Taehyung's turn but when he bent down to put his things down a noise startled the guy. Jungkook's gasp of pain was all Taehyung needed to jump into action. He grabbed the guy and pulled him away from Jungkook who had fallen to the ground. This caused the others to jump into action as well. Namjoon and Yoongi rushed over to help Taehyung with the guy. They got him pinned down on the ground when all of a sudden there were others helping with the guy one of the people pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. They cuffed the guy and led him away, turns out the noise that startled the guy was their manger and security that the manger had went to notify while that all was going down. While all that was going on Jin, JHope, and Jimin rushed over to their maknae who was on the ground. When they turned him over they saw him holding his side and sobbing in pain. His shirt and hand were covered in blood from a stab wound in his side.

 

That's all I have at the moment so let me know what you think.

Here are the type of Flames that the guys will have if you have other suggestions let me know. The only one I won't change is Jungkook's Flame type.  
BTS Flame Types  
Jungkook- Sky  
Suga- Cloud  
JHope- Sun  
Jimin- Sun  
Namjoon- Lightning  
Jin- Rain  
Taehyung- Mist


End file.
